Wake Up
by Wgreen
Summary: It has been a couple of years Since Beast Boy confronted Terra about her past. Now she has returned and they are living the life Beast Boy dreamed of. Will it last or will Beast Boy Wake up? Set after series, Beast BoyxTerra


Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or any of the Titans**

"I love you" Terra whispered as she kissed him again. Both smiled warmly as they moved closer to one another. Wrapping his arm around her Beast Boy pulled the covers up. It was cold night in Terra's room but it did not matter. He was with Terra that's all that mattered. After he confronted her at Murakami High Beast Boy thought that he lost her, he was wrong. Five years after that she came back she remembered everything the Titans, Slade and him. Now she was here in his arms cuddling with him.

They had been dating for a year and a half since her return. Nothing would separate them now that they were together again. That's what Beast Boy swore to her. She swore just to make sure he kept good on that promise. Just thinking about it made him smile. Even if they were separated again both would find each other.

Kissing her again Beast Boy knew what he had to do. He planned to ask Terra to marry him for a while now but he could not find the words. He never could when he wanted to and when he had a chance the alert system would go off. Now was the time the mood was right and he felt more confident than ever. At least he did until he began to fumble his words. Terra chuckled while Beast Boy sounded more and more like a broken record. Going red in the face Beast Boy tried his hardest to say will you marry me. The words were never uttered he just gave up he would do it tomorrow. That's what he said to himself every single time.

Growling out of irritation he forced himself up to get some fresh air. Terra tried to hold on to him but he was too angry at himself. Gently pushing her away he walked out of her room. Heading down the hall he went to the fridge. Reaching inside it he grabbed some left over tofu. That's when the main light clicked on. He figured that it was Terra going to try and figure out what was wrong.

"Listen I've been trying to tell you the longest time that I love you and we should move on to the next step."

"Not even if Trigon forced me to." Raven's voice echoed into the room. Turning around slowly Beast Boy smiled and weakly laughed. He would have said something but he felt stupid for mistaking her for Terra. He was going to apologize but she was already on her way back to her room. Eating the tofu Beast Boy relaxed a little. Stretching he put the plates in the sink and washed his hands. Maybe with food in his stomach he could do it.

Taking a deep breath he marched back to Terra's room. Opening the door he found Terra waiting for him on the bed with the come hither look in her eye. He was going to say something but his mouth would not move. The tofu only made it worse! Smacking his head with the palm of his hand Beast Boy tried to say something but Terra cut him off

"Let me save you the trouble yes I do"

"How did you...."

"I was about to check on you when I passed by Raven. She was fuming about you proposing your undying love. Just a little hint check _before _you blurt out that sort of thing."

"Gotcha" he said with a wink. Slowly realizing what happened his jaw pretty much hit the floor. Beast Boy began to go red in the face and fumble his words more than ever. He tried to take control but he felt more and more like a dunce. Frozen in place Beast Boy panicked. What was he supposed to do now? Terra answered that question quickly. Walking towards him she effortlessly began to strip his clothes off. Pinning him onto the wall of the room she forced her tongue into his mouth. Breaking the kiss he panted heavily and uttered,

"Terra are you sure you want......

"It's time to wake up Beast Boy"

"What"

Slowly the images of Terra's room faded into darkness. Nothing was as it was there was only a black void. Chasing after Terra he begged for it to stay the same, it never did. With the gloomy colors of Raven's room flooding his eyes Beast Boy woke. Maneuvering around Raven Beast boy effortlessly got out of her strong grip. After three years of dating her he had mastered the art of getting out of her arms. Sitting up straight he stretched a while and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking to her as he snuck out he prayed that the sound of the automatic door would not wake her. Thankfully it did not this time. The last couple of times she woke up and saw how uneasy he was. She would ask if he was okay or if something was on his mind. He would just make up a quick lie and head out of Titan's Tower for a quick breather.

Pacing on the roof of the Tower Beast Boy looked out to the bay. The moonlight glistened off of the ocean. It brought him some piece of mind but he was still distracted. He dreamed almost every night about Terra. Sometimes they were so clear it was kind of freighting. Beast Boy knew she was never coming back. Terra made that very clear to him. Trying to clear his head of those thoughts he heard someone coming up the stairs. Turning into a fly he watched Cyborg look around.

"I know you're here B" Cyborg called. Remaining still Beast Boy was hesitant but turned back into his human form. Cyborg walked up next to him and looked out to the bay. Neither said anything they just stood there. The silence went on for a long while until Cyborg stated dully.

"Been kind of quiet lately something up."

"Nothing" Beast Boy growled.

"Nothing huh my scans of your heart rate say otherwise."

"I said it's _nothing_" Beast Boy barked while he clenched his fists. Cyborg was going to say something but he turned into a hawk and flew away. He went in the direction of Terra's memorial. Heading back inside Cyborg looked out to the bay a final time. Beast Boy had not been himself for a while. Everyone noticed how distant he was becoming. Cyborg tried to talk to him every night but he wasn't getting through at all. For now he decided to just let him find his own way. That's what would be best for Beast Boy.

Landing near the entrance to Terra's memorial he sat down on a foldable chair he stashed here. Staring at the empty memorial where Terra used to stand Beast Boy remembered all the fun they had. Terra was so special she had a certain aura around her that just lifted everyone's mood. If only he could have stopped Slade she would have been with him now. Leaning back a single tear fell. He never even got to say good bye. He tried to reconnect with her many times but she was never the same. Eventually he just gave up. Giving into his feelings Garfield cried. He would every once and a while.

* * *

Raven shifted around to find that Beast Boy was gone. She knew he left every night when Beast Boy did she knew. At first she tried stopping him but Cyborg told her to just let him go he would handle it. Tonight was different though she went into his dreams. It was against her morals to dream walk but she needed to know what was bothering Beast Boy. What she found was painful. All these years he still dreamed of Terra, he was still in love with her. If it not for her superb control of her emotions she would have cried.

* * *

Wiping away the last of the tears Beast Boy said a quick prayer for Terra. Picking up his folding chair Beast Boy put it in its resting place. Looking at the memorial a final time something was wrong Beast Boy could feel it. Walking away slowly he half expected to be attacked. Beast Boy kept his guard up a while longer until he was outside. Once he was sure it was safe he turned back into a hawk. Flying away he noticed something out the corner of his eye. A girl went into the memorial with a bouquet of flowers. He would have flown down to check but it was too painful to look at that empty memorial. As he flew away something else caught his attention. For a brief second he could have sworn he heard Terra. Passing it off to how tired he was Beast Boy flew away into the night. If he had turned around he would have noticed that the once empty memorial was now filled. A girl stood holding a bouquet of flowers with a new passage written on the plaque

"_Time to wake up Garfield"_


End file.
